Touch: Dracule Mihawk
by Mizuhashii
Summary: Your fingers are itching. He's there- right in front of you. You raise your twitching hands, His eyes close as you touch His face... Yes, you'll start your exploration there. MihawkXReader


You and Mihawk both sit on the edge of the wine colored bed; him sitting on the bed and you sitting on his lap with your knees on both sides of him. Yoru is laid lovingly on the table in front of the unlit fireplace along with Mihawk's crucifix pendant. You remove his hat.

You could see them clearly in the dark, as they seemed to glow like little beacons- shining with a little spark in the dim candle light. The ringed golden eyes disappeared as your thumbs ran gently over the lids and the soft dark lashes; slowly reappearing again as your knuckles press lightly against his temples- your thumbs follow the sharp curve in his brow and drift to the inner edges of his eyes and down. You trace the hollow, darkened quarter circles beneath the glowing honey-gold orbs that stare at you so intently. Your palms lay flat against his cheeks now and Mihawk lets out a sigh, your name quietly falling from his mouth as the piercing orbs slide closed again.

This draws your attention from his eyes to the plump lips beneath his sharply pointed nose and the two small lines of facial hair. Your thumbs are at it again as one slowly follows the line of his upper lip while the other gently strokes his high cheekbone. Your thumb reaches his bottom lip and a small, barely noticeable, smirk is sent your way and his mouth opens- his tongue pulling your thumb in to give it a thorough lick. You pull your thumb out of his mouth with a pop and smile. He gives a husky chuckle; the sound is pleasant to your ears.

Your hands pull his head forward and drag your tongue along the shell of his ear, you can't help the smirk on your face when his eyes slide open and he shivers at the your hot breath. A quick bite with your canine on his ear lobe and his eyelids slide closed again. His head tips forward more and your fingers slip into his black locks.

His hair is soft and fluffy, not what you'd expect; what with it normally looking so spiky. You pull his head to your chest and bury your nose in the soft hair; it smells like fog, the sea, and a little hint of honey. You take another deep breath and he makes a comment about your heart beating so quickly; you only hug him tighter.

Your hands drift down over his soft, but muscled neck. You rub lightly and he lets out a light hum of appreciation. One hand moves to his shoulder as your lips ghost over his neck and land on his pulse, you give a tentative lick and his head tips back again. Three dark purple wet marks on his neck and you move to his arms. His long trench coat is removed.

You smile and his biceps flex under your touch. Your hands follow his forearms up to his hands that lay snug on your hips. His hands lift to your face and you kiss each fingertip, palm, back, and finally the inner side of each wrist. You give one a little lick for good measure. His hands return to your hips and he lies back on the soft sheets.

Your hands splay out across his abdomen and you slowly trace and retrace the lines of his abs that move around his belly button and lead up to his pectorals. Mihawk lets out another hum as you run your hands over his nipples and his smooth hair-free chest. He was watching you now- his breath slightly labored and with a small tweak of each nipple his hands tighten on your hips, his eyebrow twitches and a small smirk plays on his lips. You chuckle at him and continue to trace over him- memorizing every detail as if you'd die tomorrow. His collarbone felt strange and you realize that it had been broken at one point so you lean down and kiss the healed bone through his flesh. Your hands reach around and pull him into a sitting position; placing you chin on his shoulder you hug him tightly, using your nimble fingers to kneed into his back he gave another hum of appreciation as you loosened and worked several knots there.

His shoulder blades are defined as he hugs you back around your waist and buries his face in your chest. Mihawk shifts and you can feel all the muscles in his back rippling underneath your fingertips; you let out a hum of your own. You gently nudge him back down on the bed and your hands slide to his hips.

You pull lightly and his hips lift in the air, his pants sliding away from him with your hands. Ghosting your fingertips over navel and placing butterfly kisses along the hem of his tented boxers made him grunt and he lifted his hips again.

Off went his boxers and he lay before you, half propped up by his elbows, with a full erection, a few beads of sweat here and there on his body. Your hands moved over his chiseled hips and down to his toned thighs; you rub small circles with your thumbs and blow a stream of cold air onto the tip of his erection. His chest is slowly heaving with every breath he takes.

Your hands slide onto his erection and you take his tip into your mouth; swirling your tongue around him you look up to see him collapse fully to the bed- his chest heaving faster. His hands reach down to grasp at your hair and you comply with the silent request. Swallowing, you take his whole shaft into your throat, your teeth tapping silently against the base of his member. With one hand steadying his pulsing erection and the other teasing his family jewels- you slowly, but surely worked him over. You hummed a short song through your nose, sending vibrations down your throat and him over the edge.

Mihawk came with a loud grunt and you could feel it run down your throat, his fingers threaded through your hair, keeping you in place and you made sure to swallow so your throat would constrict around his member. You pulled your mouth off his shaft with a quiet pop and took a deep breath. You stood.

Lying before you is the great Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, but you couldn't help but notice how cute and vulnerable with on honey colored eye peeking out from underneath his forearm that he had thrown over his face in ecstasy. His body slicked with sweat and his chest still heaving lightly; you ignored the throbbing between your own legs and laid down snuggling into his side. His well-muscled arm wrapped around your waist and you kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."


End file.
